Love
by Ruputna
Summary: A short fluffy story about Ai and Marco. Nothing special.


_A/N: After a long time of thinking, I decided to translate some of my German stories into English and I started with this Mirai-Nikki-Fic. Any mistakes can be blamed on my lacking experience in translations, so pointing them out for me to correct them will be appreciated.  
_

* * *

_Mar got into another fight. I guess, he'll never change._

She didn't scold him, not even shook her head. Still he was able to notice a silent reproach in her tender smile, she knew it and therefore she remained silent.  
He averted his eyes so he didn't had to look at the reproach any more.  
„I just can't otherwise", he grumbled defensive.  
„I know."  
Instead of a reproach, she started to carefully clean the wound with a moist tissue. He already came home with worse injuries so she would never reproach him with the actual one, even if they are the ones that scared her the most. It was a laceration on his forehead which was dealt with a blunt object or a fist, actually harmless – but who knows if it would come out as harmless every time?  
She feared the day he wouldn't just return with a injury or dirty clothing. Injuries could get bandaged, clothing could get washed, but he existed only once.

_Luckily it's just a laceration. But I am worried nonetheless..._

By now she became downright professionally in tending to his injuries, so it didn't take long until the bandage was wrapped around his forehead. Now it came down to finding out if the blow dealt extensive damage.  
„Are you feeling good?", she thoughtfully asked.  
He nodded lightly before answering: „I don't have any headaches or so, if you're talking 'bout that."  
„And your memory?"  
After all it would be tragic, too, if he would forget her someday. But, he calmed her instantly, smirking. „At best. I even remember our first kiss."  
Her smile changed barely noticable for a nuance, not many would have noticed, but he did. It said that she was relieved and no longer reproachful.  
Then she sat besides him, looking at the wall, just like him.  
When they were together, they wouldn't need words, they understood each other even so. But, sometimes you need words to convey something.

_He's alright, I'm so relieved. But..._

She averted her eyes. „You know, it doesn't bother me as much anymore that you always get in fights."  
That's how he was and she loved him in his _entireness_, she trusted also that he was strong enough to win every fight. He possessed the experience at the least. But it would only take a moment of carelessness, just a wrong move and then there wouldn't be a Marco anymore.  
As she fell silent again, he hold his tongue for now. The last spoken words faded slowly away and left an uncomfortable silence that only waited for her _But_. Because of its absence something seemed to miss and the gap needed to be filled, although she hesitated with it.  
„But?" he asked finally with a hint of impatience in the voice.  
It wasn't the form he used when he was bugged out, it was the one of a child waiting for a telling-off and wanted this over as quickly as possible. She couldn't help but smirk lightly, then grasping the situation and become serious again. „But I am afraid that you can't come back to me one day."

_Now I said it. How will he react?_

The new break after her words disturbed her a little. Normally she knew beforehand how he would react, she knew him long enough after all. But, when he was silent and she didn't have the heart to look at him, he remained, naturally, a mystery to her.  
All she had to do was simply raising the head to look him in the eyes, it would have been only a small movement but, she wasn't able to do it; she was too afraid of what she could discover while looking at his face. She feared he could get angry and that this condition would last. Sometimes he wouldn't speak with her at all but, lucky for her, he couldn't be angry at her for long. She wouldn't be able to stand this if it would hold on for long.  
Suddenly he touched her chin and got her softly to look at him again. He didn't smile but, his face revealed how serious he was. „Ai, I will always come back to you, I promise."  
He bent over and stifled her nascent objection with a kiss.

_Awww~. Mar can be so romantic sometimes!_

Her eyes glittered almost upon hearing this. She was still in love with him like on the first and deep inside her she knew it would always be like this. Since the day they've met, he always has been her light in life, the star she followed when all else were extinct and there wasn't anything anymore what gave her hope.  
As long as he was with her, she could relinquish everything. Family, wealth, fame, everything insignificant when she just thought about him. He was her family, money couldn't buy her happiness and being famous couldn't get her love. In contrast each thought about him was accompanied by this warm feeling in her heart and that let her smile happily.  
It was almost a stroke of luck that she was abandoned back then, otherwise she might not have met him ever.  
„Then we'll always be together?"  
„Forever and always," he promised with a look that made almost her heart melt.

_That would be my dream. Mar and I, forever and always._

Smiling she snuggled up to him. „If we could live forever, just you and I, then I would accept instantly, even if I would have to sacrifice everything else."  
He put his arms around her. „Just you and I? Wouldn't that be lonely?"  
She shook her head. „Never. As long as you are with me, everyone else become insignificant anyway. But,..."  
Now she did hesitate for a moment. Not because it occurred to her as terrible if they would be the only one left but, because she thought of a much more beautiful setting. She laughed gently. „You know what would be even more beautiful? You and I in a pretty house, with a small front garden – and a baby."  
He looked down on her, an amused grin on the lips. „A baby, huh? That would mean we have to share each other."  
A light shimmer of red sprawled on her face. „In my opinion it means that there is an evidence of our love."  
His grin changed to a tender smile. „Right, if you put it that way..."  
Finishing the sentence wasn't necessary, she knew she convinced him. One day they would become parents, live together in a house and get old with each other. That was the only thing Ai wished for and she was happy to have Marco with her who would make it come true for her.

_Mar promised me, he and I, forever and alway. And a child and a house. That's more than perfect._


End file.
